War's Luminance
by Mrs A. Solidor
Summary: They say the heavens always give a second chance in times of distress. [Balthier x Ashe. Larsa x Penelo Love Triangle ]
1. Under Siege

WAR'S LUMINANCE. 

Chapter I: Under Siege 

Author's Note: Greetings, this is Allia speaking. This Fanfiction has been written for a 'challenge', so as to compete with my two other friends. Do enjoy my story, and feel free to review if you want to. No flamers, you can use your flaming powers for making toast. Sit back, and relax, y'all! x))

* * *

The Empire of Archadia. Afternoon. Royal Palace. 

"This will _not _do! Archades is in distress, and we must save our homeland before it gets burned down to ashes!" the young Emperor exclaimed, frowning as he pressed the tips of his fingers against his temples, obviously vexed over the situation that has befallen the Empire of Archadia. Barely at the adolescent age of 14, has Larsa Ferrinas Solidor been forced to take up the throne, being the only, rightful heir to Archades' throne. No wonder his father, King Gramis (Rest In Peace), contracted a terminal disease. The stress and pressure must have taken toll on him after so many years of trying to please the people of his nation.

"Maybe if my brother wouldn't have passed away, I wouldn't have to take up this position…" Larsa thought. It was tough being Emperor, and if he had the choice, he would rather remain Prince all his life, instead of ruling a country. "This isn't as easy as I thought after all. I need to seek help from the other neighboring kingdoms. Archades' fate is bleak, I need to do something before we are completely destroyed by those _fools_ from _Somonis_…A dreaded country full of bitter and war. How dare they come attack Archades, letting jealousy and envy taking over their hearts? Darkness consumes their souls, and _something_ must be done."

Standing up from the throne, his dark ebony hair gave off a silver sheen as the afternoon sun shone down upon him. Stormy grey eyes looked round with much wisdom in them, surveying the area as he carefully made his way down the steps. He had grown much since the last year, and his voice had grown deeper, and much more matured than last time. However, Larsa had not really bothered about how much he had grown, but cared more for his country. Although he had grown much in size, he still favored the clothes he wore. Calling in a tailor, he had his clothes done once again, therefore feeling much comfortable than wearing the other clothes his father had once wore.

After speaking to one of the Senates, he glanced out of the window, in a Southwest direction, in which the grand city of Dalmasca now was, flourishing, ever since Princess Ashe B'Nargin Dalmasca reclaimed the throne once again as Queen, ruling over the country with her grace and mercy towards her people.

"I shall seek help from the Lady Ashe. I will return as soon as possible. However, do keep me informed about what is happening in Archades." Larsa instructed the Senate closest to him.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but our Land is in chaos. Destruction is everywhere. Buildings burnt, and airships of Somonis shower over the skies like birds flying freely. Their soldiers roam our Sacred Land, as if it was their own. Sire, you _must_ not leave Archades. You, are our Pillar of Strength in time of war. Please…" he bowed low, persuading Larsa not to leave the kingdom.

"I send my greatest apologies to Archadia, but I must. It is important to seek help from other countries, such as Dalmasca. It will also strengthen our friendship ties with them. It is a win-win situation. I have thought this over before." The Emperor, tied a leather belt around his waist and slipped his sword into its sheath.

"If so, peace be unto you, my Lord. The Gods above will keep you safe. Come back soon, for Archades awaits you with a joyous smile." The Senate said grandly, bowing once again as Larsa stepped out of the enormous Palace doors. Walking off into the direction of the sun, the Senates watch as their one, and only hope faded off into the shadows, as they awaited their sealed fate. They wanted to trust in their King, but a feeling of uncertainty stirred in their hearts.

"I will not give in to this feeling. I am certain, our Lord will return with troops from Dalmasca. We will be saved." They bowed solemnly, shadows long and blur, as the doors closed, its ominous sound struck a vein in their hearts.

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Late Afternoon. Central Square.

"Penelo! Come back here!" a loud voice pierced through the serenity ambience of the pleasant city, namely called Rabanastre. The young teenager dashed past many alarmed citizens, some even glaring at him. Ignoring their reactions, Vaan chased after his childhood friend, Penelo. He watched carefully as the blonde-haired female made a sharp turn to the right, and then, he lost sight of her. Halting, he bent down and panted, trying to regain his composure as he looked round, noticing that she had disappeared right under his nose.

"Amazing, Vaan. Now, what was it you were saying? About stealing from residents again?"

Vaan jumped. That was what he hated most about her. Penelo always found some way to wriggle her way around him. Guess he had been caught by her, and she did not sound happy by the tone of her once cheery voice.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry. Now, can you give it back to me?"

Sixteen-year-old Penelo hopped out from behind a marble pillar, holding a pouch by its strings. She jiggled it in her right hand, and it was obvious that the pouch contained a fair amount of gil.

"No. Vaan, it's not right. Why can't you just be normal, like the other kids in Dalmasca?" she sighed.

"Look, I know you're trying to forget the fact that we're orphans, but you can't run away from that. We need _that _money to survive on! How else do you-"

Vaan stopped. He glanced toward the ground and put his arms behind his back, looking sorry. Penelo's expression had softened, knowing that once Vaan mentioned about their saddening past, both of them would be affected. Well, namely Penelo.

"Whatever it is, I'm giving this back." She returned to her usual self.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Vaan crossed his arms and pouted. Although he was already at the age of nineteen, he acted like a little kid that needed to be taken care of.

"Who did you take this from?" Penelo held the pouch up, as it gleamed in the evening beams.

"Um…" Vaan scratched his head.

The next moment, a loud shout reverberated through the air, causing sparrows and pigeons to get startled, as they took off into the horizon.

"You expect me to think, that you _STOLE _this from _Balthier?!" _Penelo frowned, speaking very loudly as a group of Bangaa looked over at them with slight enthusiasm to watch the fight.

"I mean, yeah, he's a sky _pirate_. He must have lots of gil, right?" Vaan shrugged.

"That's it. You, Vaan, need an attitude check."

And with her last word, Penelo grabbed Vaan's wrist tightly and dragged him off, to find Balthier and return his lost money.

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Late Afternoon. The Sandsea.

"Here's your drink, Sir."

The waiter set a steaming mug of hot tea in front of the sky pirate. Retreating politely, he waited besides him. Balthier slipped a hand into his pocket to take out a money pouch that contained about approximately 10k of gil. He could not find it, instead, his hand had managed to make a slit in his pocket. Panicking, he looked over at a Viera that sat opposite him, expressions turgid with an aura of sternness.

"Fran, did you happen to take my pouch and leave some evidence behind for me to find out that you needed to purchase items?" he said jokingly.

A sharp voice replied, emphasizing on every syllable so clearly that her accent made her very recognizable among a crowd of people that were speaking.

"I do not steal from my companions. And secondly, we just bought enough hi-potions to last us for at least a week. Thirdly, I would ask for your permission if I ever _needed _gil to buy things. And fourthly, I-"

"Alright. I get it. You did not take it from me. Then who did?"

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Late Afternoon. On the way to The Sandsea. 

_"VAAAAAAN!" _

"Ooh, sounds like you're in hot water, Vaan. _I'm not_ helping you out of this." Penelo smiled sadistically and returned the pouch to Vaan.

The scream that had come from inside the café sounded much like Balthier. But Vaan did not expect him to flare up that bad.

Stepping into the place with Penelo by his side, it seemed that many people were interested in seeing him. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and watched him as he approached a fuming Balthier and a shocked-looking Fran.

"Hey, Balthier, sorry for-ARGH!"

"You conniving thief! How _dare _you steal from me, a sky pirate!"

Balthier had wrapped his hand around Vaan's neck and with amazing strength, lifted his feet off the wooden ground. The crowd around them gasped in horror as Vaan dropped the pouch and sent the coins rolling all over the place. His hands reached up to relax Balthier's grip on him, his air passage getting blocked.

"Balthier! Let go of him!" Penelo cried, grabbing at his arm with all her might, but her attempts were futile.

"Let the boy go. He is not worth our time." Fran replied, not really getting affected by the situation as a coin rolled to her shoe and stopped, landing flat on the ground with a descending metallic noise.

"If I ever catch you again-"

Balthier bent down and scanned the area. His coins were all gone, except for the one near Fran's foot. It seemed that many of the money-faced folks of Rabanastre have declared the day as 'lucky'. Huffing with frustration and anger, Balthier released his grip on Vaan and landed back on his seat, placing his head against the arm rest. He lifted the mug from the table, sipped some tea and slammed it onto the table, which more than half its contents spilled onto the table and leaked to the ground.

"Er, sir, the…payment?"

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Dusk. Royal Palace.

"Our greetings, Lady Ashe. We have received news from Archades."

The messenger bowed, holding a long scroll with scribbled writings on it with blank ink.

The young Queen sat atop her throne, dressed in an astonishingly sparkly grey dress, with her crown nestled in sandy brown hair. Her eyes twinkled in their orbs, as bewilderment flickered across her face.

"Do speak."

"Very well. This has been written by Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor.

Greetings, Lady Ashe.

I have some terrible news. Not long after I had taken over my Father's place, a country that lies in the North of Archadia has set upon conquering my country. The Land, a horrible name in which it is called, Somonis. Recently, they have sent troops to burn down buildings and their fleet to drop explosives from the heavens above. I am vexed, and I need help from you. We have acquainted before, and I am sure you would aid me in this time of need. I will be on my way to Dalmasca soon enough to discuss with you about this alarming situation. If you are able to gather our past acquaintances as well, it would be excellent. I need their help to prepare for a long and bloody war with the fiendish Somonis.

I shall arrive in Dalmasca after two days of journey on foot from my land.

May the Gods watch over you and Dalmasca.

Faram.

Signed,

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Son of Emperor Gramis, the Deceased."

The messenger bowed, and retreated from the central area, rolling his scroll up. The guards around the Hall glanced at one another, knowing that trouble was up ahead for both countries.

"Prepare the audience chamber. Lord Larsa will be arriving. Make it comfortable, for I may not know how long we may be in there. Also, send for Vaan and Penelo, along with Fran and…_Balthier_."

Lady Ashe commanded Captain Basch, now currently posing as his older brother, the deceased, Judge Gabranth. He nodded with consent, as the sound of armor clanged against each other as the other soldiers resisted their laughter. His eyes stared at them from their corners, for he knew that impersonating his brother was not easy, and the soldiers all knew the secret, and found it entertaining, especially when he received orders from the Queen.

"Is the Viera and her companion in Rabanastre, Your Highness?"

"I have heard of their arrival. I have my sources around this place. Now, go, find them."

And with that, the soldiers burst into peals of laughter, weird sounds echoeing in their iron helmets. The Captain stalked past them, determined to give them a good reprimanding when he returned from the capital.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, turns out I really liked this chapter! I hope you guys do too! I shall update soon enough, don't worry. There will be at least 5 chapters, so stay tuned! 


	2. The Feud

War's Luminance. 

Chapter II: The Feud 

Author's Note: Ooh, Balthier has taken his first step in this chapter. But something happens, that will cause destruction to both Archadia, _and _their lives! Read on, and review!

* * *

Somewhere in Ivalice. Midnight. On the way to Dalmasca. 

He stumbled along his way, losing concentration as Larsa made his way towards Dalmasca. It has since past a day, but he had not reached Dalmasca. Tired and exhausted after battling uncountable fiends during his journey, the young Lord needed a good rest. His eyelids slowly came down upon him, but Larsa had to keep going. It was probably the best time to move on, noticing that there were fewer fiends at night in this…grassland. Stopping to rest against the smooth bark of a tree, Larsa dug up a map with paper yellowed due to age, and scanned the area. It was too dark to see anything, and he was about to fall asleep just resting against the tree like this.

"I can't…rest. My _country_…" he murmured to himself like a drunken. Before he knew it, fatigue finally overcame him and he slept, standing against a tree with his head lolled to one side. No thought seemed to be able to penetrate his mind. No, he would not allow it to disturb his rest. But faraway from where he had once been, Archades was under attack.

* * *

The Empire of Archadia. Half an hour past Midnight.

"…and so, they lived happily ever after."

She tucked her sleeping child into his blanket and closed the book shut, smiling. A tear slid down her face as she watched him, ever so peaceful for the first time.

"Brssshhh!"

Something hit the ground outside with tremendous force that the cup set upon the table crashed into a million glimmering pieces. She could hear children screaming, and many citizens panicking. Pandemonium broke out in the city, as a meteor had crashed into the city square, burning many houses down to ashes.

"In the name of Archades, what has happened?" the mother carried her child out of bed and dashed for the door, hoping to survive this battle with the Somonians.

"The Gods above! Protect us from harm! We pray that our King will return with troops to battle those fiends!" a Senate cried out as he helped evacuate the people of the country. His sad, old face, aged with years, looked around the area and placed his arms into the long sleeves of his white cloak. Many shadows of corpses were seen in the flames, as they were slowly cremated by the glowing orange fire. The heat was intense, as it reflected the serene days of Archadia's past. Even before the war that they declared with Rozzaria and Dalmasca. He stood there, as the fire crackled within the great ball of earth that sizzled along with the desperate cries for their King.

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Late Morning. City Square. 

"I repeat, '_By order of Lady Ashe B'Nargin Dalmasca'_, you are to make your way to the Royal Palace. Her Highness has urgent news to settle. I will _personally_ escort you there." Basch announced to the four of them, through gritted teeth.

For the past few minutes, Vaan had been trying to weasel his way out of this round. Not wanting to fight anymore, he wanted to spend the rest of his life in Rabanastre, slacking all day long and pocketing gil from others.

"Even if you disagree with the Queen's order, you still have to follow _MY_ order. I still have yet to get you back for stealing my gil. Therefore, you will now be forced to join us on our next journey, or I'll make sure that _something_ will happen to you." Balthier threatened, in a cool tone of voice.

Vaan glared at him furtively, not wanting to give in.

"C'mon Vaan! It's Lady Ashe we're talking about. She needs our help!" Penelo tugged at his arm like a little kid, jumping up and down excitedly.

"If it is the Queen that needs our help, I will gladly render aid." Fran said. She was always rather straightforward, and that scared Vaan too much. She walked out of the area and stood besides Basch, putting a hand against her waist.

"Penelo! Don't pressure me!" Vaan swatted her aside.

"Leave him alone. We shall make our way there now, _Captain_." He grinned devilishly at Basch.

"Follow me then."

All four of them walked off, with Penelo looking behind to see if Vaan had followed. He stood there, still in the same position. Then, he ran toward her, still having a sour look on his face. Penelo gave him thumbs-up as they headed towards the tall building in the center of Rabanastre. Its turrets reflected phantasmagoria from the sun's rays, along with remnants of last night's rains giving off the colors of a rainbow, the symbol of a promise.

* * *

Somewhere in Ivalice. Early Afternoon. On the way to Dalmasca.

"Unhhh…"

Larsa stirred in his sleep quietly, finding himself drenched from head to toe. He lay sprawled on the ground, hair in a mess and clothes sticking to his body. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, tasting rainwater on his tongue. Noticing a piece of paper sticking out from under his right leg, he jerked it out to find his map soaked. The ink was barely visible, and he would have trouble finding his way to Rabanastre.

"This is not going as I have planned. I've let Archadia down! How can a King rest peacefully, even through rain, when his country is in distress?!" Larsa shouted out loud. Standing up, he grabbed the soggy map and made his way to who-knows where, praying that he would be able to find a village where he could buy a new one, and perhaps, ask for directions. It would be even better if he could hire a chocobo. It would not be so tiring then.

"Where is this place…?"

His feet sunk into the hot sand, as the sun shone down upon him mercilessly. It was the worst time of the day to go out in the desert like this. Especially when he was dressed with at least two layers from head to toe. Grimacing, and beckoning himself not to give up halfway, he pushed through the sand, step by step as each one got heavier. Wild wolves were seen frolicking around, along with some cacti catching a nap in the heat. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, Larsa made his way to the South. Although his map had proven to be useless after the night's torrential rain, he still had a basic sense of direction. By following the path of the humid breeze, he should be able to reach Dalmasca before sunset.

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Around three in the Afternoon. Royal Palace.

"Lady Ashe, I have obeyed your orders and brought the four of them back into your presence." Basch bowed, as they stood in the audience chamber before the Queen. Ashe sat at the head of a long, rectangular shaped table, sipping some wine from a silver goblet. Setting it down, she observed them. They have not changed much since the past year, except that maybe Vaan seemed a little more…immature than before.

"Please, take a seat. I expect Lord Larsa to be arriving any moment."

Balthier's eyebrows rose. "Larsa is coming? Why would he? I'd bet he has to fulfill his 'kingly' duties, not having much time to waste to pay us a little visitation here in Dalmasca."

"Larsa? Really? He's coming! Vaan, Larsa's coming! Oh, that would be awesome!" Penelo squealed with enthusiasm, practically bursting with joy. Fran, however, kept silent, as she awaited more information from the Queen.

"No, _Balthier, _Archadia is in trouble. I have heard from him through a letter that he had kindly written, saying that a country far in the North of Archadia has begun their plans to conquer his land. He needs help, and he is coming over to discuss with us his decisions, and also, most possibly, that we have to aid him in battle." Ashe explained.

"Eh, why do you have to say Balthier's name so nicely?" Vaan exclaimed, noticing that whenever she mentioned his name, she seemed to say it carefully, at the tip of her tongue. It sounded lighter, and much more soothing than other words that she had spoken to them. Penelo glared at him, knowing the obvious reason.

"_As I was saying-" _Ashe tried to keep her face straight and her temper from flaring,"- the country is called Somonis. The people there are terrible fiends, so do watch out. They might decide to attack Dalmasca too, if they find out that Larsa is seeking our help. Do not let this secret out, of you shall be punished as I deem fit." She finished proudly, eyes surfacing over all of them, particularly staying at Balthier for a few more seconds than the rest.

"When is he coming?" Fran questioned.

"He should be arriving soon, although I am not too sure of the exact time, myself. Please, relax and have a drink. I shall send the guards to inform you when Emperor Larsa has settled in." Ashe pushed her chair back gently and stood up, waiting for the rest to leave before her.

"Hey, there's a rooftop balcony, right? Let's go, Vaan!" Penelo jumped up and dragged him up the stairs to the balcony. Basch shrugged, and followed them, along with Fran who lazily tagged behind them, not sure of what else to do.

"Why don't you join them?" Ashe queried the pirate. He turned around to face her. Ashe's heart began to beat twice as fast, and her face gave off a radiant glow as he approached her. She had never felt this way towards anyone before, maybe…except Rasler. He, was the one that Ashe had really loved. Not because of their arranged marriage to strengthen ties, but also because their affection for one another had grown increasingly, and it surfaced. As fate decided, he had to be killed in the war. She looked downwards, and twisted her fingers together, examining the silver ring that hugged her third finger. Balthier had returned it to her last year, and Ashe was very grateful towards him for that. But it made her think.

"Am I still faithful to Rasler? Or is my heart with Balthier?"

"Princess? Princess…?" he shook her out of her daydream.

"Ah, it is Queen now. I am no longer a Princess, dear _Balthier_."

When Ashe realized what she had said, she flushed a light pink, and moved a few steps back. The guards around the area began to turn their helmets, in time for a fascinating show to watch. But they were asked to leave the next moment, after the Queen noticed that they probably needed some privacy, to be alone.

"It seems what Penelo has said is true." He smirked, standing reasonably close to her.

"Wh-…What's true?" she stuttered, pretending not to hear anything and brushing a strand of stray hair aside with a sheepish smile on her face. Ashe sent mental screams through her mind, as she tried to keep her cool. But it was difficult when he was _so close_ to her…

"Princess…Have I ever mentioned your eyes are beautiful? They swirl, and drown. They cause one to fall into a deep trance…" he murmured.

Ashe was not sure what happened next. All she knew, was that she was certainly _dreaming_. Yes, dreaming.

When their lips touched, a fiery sensation seeped through her body, sending tingles up her spine as she felt every single thing about him. She had never noticed anything about his eyes, but they looked so brilliant to her now. Sparkling with all the radiance she had never known about. Her heart soared with happiness, but then, she felt…something wasn't right.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ashe broke away from the kiss and ran out of the audience chamber, close to tears, leaving a stunned Balthier still standing in the same position. He was shocked, very shocked.

Eyes turned into a shade of dark brown, and his jaw tightened. For the first time, Balthier had experienced heartbrokenness. "Is Ashe rejecting me?" he sat down on the step, scratching the back of his head as he wondered why, such a love could be confounded so easily.

* * *

Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Half past four in the Afternoon. East Gate. 

The hustle and bustle of people moving about caught Larsa's attention, as he entered the arch-shaped gate. Not trying to get his hopes up, he turned to one of the guards, a small smile forming upon his features for the first time during his journey.

"May I so kindly inquire; is this the city of Rabanastre?"

"Yes, sir. You can tell from looking at the structure and the people. Rabanastre has a-"the guard began to introduce the city to Larsa, but he stopped as Larsa broke him off, with surprise.

"Could you take me to the Palace? I am Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. I seek an audience with the Lady Ashe."

"Oh, my Lord! I did not know it was you. Pardon me, for my impudence. I shall escort you there."

Taking the lead, the soldier led Larsa into the Palace, and from there, the guards in charge of the area led him back into the audience chamber, where he saw Balthier, still seated at his corner, with a livid expression on his face.

"Ah! Balthier, it's been a long time. What in the name of Archades has happened to you? You look terrible." Larsa rushed in, stopping a few meters before him.

"It's something that does not concern you. Matters of the heart. You would not want to intrude, would you, Emperor?" he snapped.

"I understand it is not in my position to question you. Let it be. Time will heal all wounds." Larsa said comfortingly, as he sat down on one of the chairs beside the Queen's throne.

"Lady Ashe and her Companions have arrived."

The rest of the party trooped into the room, with Vaan looking even more irritated than before as he sat far away from the rest, until Ashe commanded him to come closer, or he will not be able to hear much and get confused. Ashe was rather uncomfortable, as she noticed Balthier; all upset and agitated whenever Larsa suggested some plans to defeat Somonis.

"This is going _nowhere." _Balthier huffed with annoyance as he pushed his chair back gruffly and stormed off without a word. Larsa, however, stayed as calm as possible, not showing any signs of emotion or reaction towards that. He suspected something went wrong between him and Ashe, but he was not going to intrude, like what Balthier had said, although it may mean his country's defeat or victory. He was an excellent fighter, and Larsa was contemplating of putting him in charge of his army for a short period of time during the war, for he, the King himself will be in charge of the Imperial Fleet.

"I think…It is getting late. All of us should get some rest. Please, the guards will escort you to the guests' rooms. Make yourselves at home." Ashe picked it up from there, although she sounded odder than ever. Fran exchanged looks with Basch as they left the chamber.

"Now what do I do? I've messed up. Balthier thinks I dislike him, and Larsa's country is in danger. I need to patch things up with him in order to help Larsa. But how? I just can't…love him enough. I…I still remember…_Rasler_."

Ashe sunk down against her bed post, hugged her pillow and cried.


End file.
